The world of high fashion is demanding and ever changing, and yet revisits and improves on prior trends. Simple, stylish, yet functional items are constantly in demand. Purses or clutches must be of sufficient size to hold desired items, such as cosmetics, a wallet, and, increasingly, a cellular phone or other wireless device. Purses and clutches are known to be made of many materials, cotton, leather, silk, and even metal. Metal purses present a unique challenge to modem life in that the metal interferes with cellular and other wireless signals. When housing a cellular phone or wireless device in a purse or clutch, in some instances it is desirable for the device to maintain connection with the wireless carrier or other network. Accordingly, not only is there a need for improved designs of metal purses or clutches, but there is a need for such clutches that address the desire to receive cellular or wireless signal, even in a closed purse or clutch, while maintaining style.